Anyway
by Flesh Delirium
Summary: Tout ce qui comptait, c'était apporter ces fleurs à Kaito. Même si Hakuba savait très bien comment il allait réagir. KaiHaku


Bonjour bonjour les gens ! ^^

Je reviens avec un petit OS sans prétention sur Détective Conan/Magic Kaito. Il m'est venu en écoutant la chanson «Anyway » d'Indochine vers 2h du matin et j'ai écrit d'une traite.(Ne fuyez pas si vous n'aimez pas Indochine!). D'une certaine manière, ça ressemble à mon précédent OS sur Kuroshitsuji.

Rating : K+ (d'humeur parano comme toujours)

Personnages : Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Chikage, Kuroba Kaito

Pairing(s) : Plus ou moins KaiHaku

Warnings : Extrêmement OOC. Pour être honnête, je n'ai même pas lu Magic Kaito en entier. Si je le finis un jour, j'inclurai un omake où Saguru croise Akako.

Genres : Romance

Résumé : Tout ce qui comptait, c'était apporter ces fleurs à Kaito. Même si Hakuba savait très bien comment il allait réagir. KaiHaku 

Disclaimer : Détective Conan/Magic Kaito ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon j'aurais été à court de détectives de fin de volumes et de manières de tuer dès le volume 10. Et puis j'aurais fait revenir Shinichi adulte une bonne fois pour toutes plutôt que ce fan-service tous les 10 tomes xD

Avoir une review de votre part me ferait très plaisir. Même trois ou quatre mots (bon, sans aller jusqu'aux insultes non plus x3)

Bref, bonne lecture !

XXX

Anyway

Aujourd'hui Hakuba Saguru était heureux. Même si personne n'était là pour le remarquer.

Il entra chez le fleuriste au coin de la rue avec un visage moins fermé que d'habitude. Il rendit son sourire à la vendeuse au moment d'acheter son présent.

Il s'agissait bien sûr d'un bouquet, un assortiment de fleurs diverses aux senteurs variés. "On ne peut plus charmant" si on en croyait Shelly, la jeune commerçante qui rougissait volontiers aux paroles élégantes de ce beau jeune homme.

En sortant d'une magasin, ce dernier s' autorisa un "Au plaisir de vous revoir" prononcé d'une voix chantante. Shelly ne put s'empêcher de suivre sa silhouette du regard. Sa démarche reflétait sa décontraction.  
Et pour cause ! Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de celui qu'il osait appeler son bien-aimé . Il en avait honte, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à plus de quatre mois. A cette époque il avait promis de ramener quelque chose à leur prochain rendez-vous. Le blond détestait voir la déception se frayer un chemin sur le visage de Kaito et il comptait bien le satisfaire avec ces magnifiques fleurs.

Pendant un instant, des souvenirs heureux du temps du lycée Ekoda lui revinrent. Kuroba qui révèle pour la énième fois la couleur de la culotte d'Aoko, ses plaisanteries stupides avant les cours; la fois où il avait réussi à teindre les cheveux d'Hakuba en mauve... Attendez... le détective considérait sans ironie cet incident comme un "souvenir heureux". Il devrait sérieusement s' inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. S'il continuait comme ça il allait rater son train et manquer l'occasion de voir son Kaito. Et puis il y avait déjà pensé suffisamment avant de s'endormir hier.

Hakuba reprit donc sa route et put prendre son train heureusement. Il en avait pour une heure et demie de trajet au bas mot. Il fit peu attention aux paysages familiers qui se succédaient devant ses yeux. Seule lui importait la destination.  
"Terminus, veuillez descendre du véhicule". Les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent enfin. Le blond sortit et sentit une de ces brises d'été lui effleurer le visage. Il s'ouvrit en un sourire radieux. Même Baaya, sa précieuse gouvernante, n'avait pas eu occasion de le voir faire cette tête ces derniers temps.  
Une silhouette s'approchait mais n'en éprouva aucune arrière-pensées. Il allait s'apprêter à avancer, enfin se rapprocher du bien-aimé, quand une main lui effleura timidement l'épaule.

"Saguru... je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui. lui déclara la propriétaire de cette petite main. (Il s' agissait de Chikage Kuroba, mère aimante de Kaito)  
-Et si madame. Comment ne pourrais-je pas venir ? dit le jeune tandis que son expression passait de joyeuse à très calme  
-Appelle-moi Chikage. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des étrangers maintenant  
-N'y comptez pas. Je continuerai de vous parler avec tout le respect dont vous avez besoin répondit-il en un demi-sourire.  
-Quand je dis que tu as tout du gendre idéal. Et justement... aurais-tu quelque chose de nouveau à me raconter ? Une nouvelle inspecter à la brigade peut-être  
-Rien Madame. Vous..., Enfin vous savez.  
Un silence quelque peu inconfortable s' installa entre eux. Mais la mère de Kaito reprit malgré tout la conversation.  
-Bon. Et côté boulot tout se passe bien ?  
-Je dirais même que les choses se déroulent parfaitement. Évidemment, je suis surchargée de travail mais ce n'est pas comme si cela me dérangeait. Être détective a toujours été ma vocation.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que Kaito a pu se plaindre de toi à ce sujet ! Il t'a souvent traité de "fanatique trop extrême de Sherlock Holmes" et de "stalker à mi-temps"  
-Toujours une aussi bonne mémoire. Hélas, je crains que ces noms soient véridiques. Le blond laissa échapper un rire léger. Le son était mélodieux même si ses yeux ne riaient pas, eux.

-Ça pose parfois des problèmes non? Avoir une bonne mémoire je veux dire. Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard qui se fit légèrement fuyant  
-Je ne peux que vous croire  
-... Bref, je ne vais pas te faire patienter plus longtemps. Vas-voir mon fils. Et Saguru... bon courage ! Elle tapota son épaule de sa main gauche avant de se diriger vers la plateforme de train.

Hakuba reprit sa marche après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la mère de Kaito. Et enfin elle n'était plus là. Cet espace avait enfin revêtu sa véritable apparence. Pour le détective, il s'agissait d'un autre monde.  
Son corps n'enregistrait plus les sensations reçues en piétinant l'herbe fraîche. Seul subsistait la brise légère qui chatouillait inlassablement son visage.  
Plus que six pas, plus que quatre pas, plus que deux pas...  
Puis Saguru était LÀ.  
Enfin. Face à face avec l'objet de sa convoitise.  
-Bonjour Kaito. Je suis vraiment désolé de pas être venu depuis si longtemps...

Mais bon Anniversaire ! Regarde, j'ai tenu notre promesse. Ce bouquet est magnifique non ?  
Sûrement pas assez de roses rouges pour toi mais bon... essaie de pas trop te plaindre imbécile.  
Il posa les fleurs sur la tombe grise du magicien. L'inscription était-elle déjà trop vieille ou était-ce son cerveau qui ne voulait plus comprendre ?  
KUROBA KAITO  
(21 juin 19xx-24 juillet 20xx)

Et bien aujourd'hui Hakuba Saguru n'avait pas du tout été heureux. Même si personne n'avait été là pour le remarquer.

Son sourire était trempé et sa joie grisâtre. Mais il avait fait de son mieux pour paraître comblé en retournant à la station du train..

Il n'y avait que cet abruti de magicien qui était capable de changer ses émotions comme ça.

On pouvait bien dire que c'était le tour de magie le plus réussi de la carrière de Kaito.

FIN

XXX

...Parce que dans mes fics il faut toujours qu'il y ait un rapport avec la mort (hum hum comment je fais mon compte à chaque fois moi?). Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ~~ Je pense peut-être faire une série de fics en rapport avec des chansons de Black City Parade.

Bonne continuation à tous et bonne journée !


End file.
